Katt and the Marauders Year 1
by unnamed and unimportant
Summary: Hiya! I'm Katt. I'm the Princess of Norway. My story was lost after the war, but I'm going to tell you the truth about me. I'm an orphan, an only child. My ill aunt cares for my cousins and I. Oi vei. READ&REVIEW PLEZ
1. Meeting Lupins

"Welcome aboard, everyone. We'll be arriving in Oslo, Norway in nine hours. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight," the pilot tells everyone aboard my flight.

My name is Katt.

My parents were Queen Cathy of Norway née Parks and King Marcus of Norway. They were purebloods. And royals, but I'll explain that later.

So, I am, too.

But my parents are dead now.

I'm ten.

I fly around the world by myself, mostly first or business class. Tonight, I'm flying to London for a foreign exchange program. Some kid named Remus Lupin and his family offered to house me for the school year. I have money but my old muggle school told me to live there.

The girl I'm swapping places with, her parents moved with her to the States.

I'm going to take a nap.

* * *

><p>"Katt, wake up, dear," I hear the attendant say.<p>

I told her my name and to wake me up.

"Thank you, Jane."

"No problem, dear. Fly with us again soon."

"I will. My flight to London."

Jane the attendant laughs.

I get off the plane and go through Customs, then to Baggage Claim.

When I'm in London, I'm going to visit the queen, I decide. My father was the King of Norway, my mother the Queen.

I am Princess Katt Isabelle Elizabeth Grace Sophia Catherine Charlotte Parks of Norway.

That's why I go by Katt.

Gosh, my sorting will humiliating.

"Princess Katt of Norway!"

That's typically what I go by.

Or Katt Parks.

So, instead of staying in a hotel, I'm staying in my family's castle.

She runs the country as I'm ten.

* * *

><p>As I get out of the airport in London, I trip over someone's foot and fall to the ground.<p>

I get back up and grab the trolley holding my three suitcases, along with my two backpacks.

My blue eyes look scan the area for Remus and Carol, his mother.

There's a tall, dark-haired woman holding a sign that reads KATT.

I walk over and say, "Hello."

"Kay-t, right?"

"Pronounced like cat."

"Right, sorry."

"It's alright someone once called me Catty."

Carol laughs. A boy appears at her side.

"Hi, I'm Remus."

"I'm Katt. With two of the letter T."

"Cool. Are you a witch?" he blurts.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well, in the Daily Prophet, I read the Princess of Norway is a pureblooded witch. I'm a half-blood."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Are ya gonna go to Hogwarts?" I ask, letting through my developed American accent.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>I'll admit it. Over the past year, Remmy and I have gotten close.<p>

Carol is like a mom to me and Mark is like a dad to me.

We're in the car on our way to King's Cross, right now.

"Have a good year, Remus and Katt."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad."

"Thank ya, Carol and Mark. I'm gonna stay with ma auntie in Norway this summer. So, I'll see ya around."


	2. The Train

**A story I was writing (I deleted it) often got comments saying there's no conflict. Well, this year is actually kind of a low profile, go with the flow, not too many problems, fun and games, earn as much as you can- year.**

**Second and third year are going to be insanely chaotic, with friendships being tested, mood swings, etc.**

**But this is only chapter two and I have eight chapters for this year written.**

**Yay.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Remus and I sit in an empty compartment as we travel to Hogwarts. Soon, a fiery redhead and a black-haired boy enter the compartment.<p>

"May we sit here?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," Remus replies.

"My name is Lily Evans."

"I'm Severus Snape."

"Remus Lupin."

"Princess Katt of Norway."

"You're the princess of Norway?" Lily exclaims.

"Yeah. That's me."

"Oh my gosh! That's awesome!"

I laugh.

"Yeah. My sorting should be awesome. 'Princess Katt of Norway.'"

Lily, Severus, and Remy laugh.

"I hadn't thought of that, sis."

"Remus John Lupin. Do you want to be stabbed? I have told you thousands of times. Do. Not. Call. Me. Sis. I am not your sister. I am your best friend."

"Sorry!" he yelps.

"Remy. Go make friends, ya weirdo."

"Fine. Fine."

Remus leaves.

"You're telling him to go make friends?" Severus teases.

"Yeah. I figure, he makes friends that will actually be in his house and I'll make friends that are in different houses."

I pull my pink hair band from my long strawberry blond hair and put it on my wrist.

I fluff my hair and shake my head around.

Lily and Severus laugh.

"You're strange," Severus says.

"Why, thank you. You are, too, I suspect."

"I like her, Lily."

"Um. Thanks. I like y'all, too."

Two redheaded twins come by and I leap up.

"One sec."

I throw the door open and hug Fabian.

"KATT!" he exclaims.

"FABIAN! GIDEON!" I yell, hugging the other twin.

"We haven't seen you since you stayed with us for the weekend your aunt went all pureblood crazy."  
>I laugh.<p>

"Yeah. She got over that pretty quick. She is ruling a muggle kingdom for her awesome niece, Princess Katt."

"Yep. Her niece is awesome."

"See ya later!"

"Yep!"

I go back into the compartment.

My aunt will have quick obsessions.

They're always annoying.

When I was nine, she decided purebloods were higher than half-bloods and muggleborns, much to my dismay.

She sent me to live with an assortment of pureblood families.

The Prewetts being my favorite.

I stayed with the Potters, Blacks, the Longbottoms, another branch of the Prewetts, and the Malfoys.

The Potters were nice. All of the Prewetts, too.

Fabian's cousin, Alice, was really nice. She's in my year.

The Blacks were horrible, except when I stayed with Sirius and Regulus. Their parents were AWFUL! So blood-racist.

"So, what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"Um, Ravenclaw. Maybe, Gryffindor."

"Why would you want to be a Gryffindor?" Severus asks.

"Well, my grandparents, on my mom's side, was a Gryffindor. Same with Mom. And Dad's family royal, so none of them went to Hogwarts. But, since I'm kinda an orphan that's all I have for reference."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What about your great-grandparents?"  
>"They were in an assortment of houses. A few were in Slytherin. None in Hufflepuff, though. What about you, Lily? Severus obviously wants to be a Slytherin."<p>

"I dunno."

"Oh. Well, that's okay."

We talk for a bit.

And soon, we're at Hogwarts.

"YEAH!" I shout, making all of the first years laugh.


	3. Sorting

**No conflict yet. Next chapttterrrrr….. **

* * *

><p>"Sirius Black!"<p>

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Lily Evans!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>"Remus Lupin!"<p>

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
>"Princess Katt of Norway!"<p>

Whispers run through the Great Hall as I walk up to the stool.

'Hey.'

'Hello, your highness.'

'Oh, gosh. Are people gonna call me that?'

The Hat chuckles.

'Probably. Your sorting now… So, definitely no to Hufflepuff. Maybe Slytherin. Nope, never mind. You hated it when you were forced to be a pureblood lover. Hmmm… Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?'

'I don't care.'

'Why then. Not even if your friends are mostly Gryffindors.'

'Nope.'

'Then,'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I hop off the tool as Professor McGonagall calls, "Peter Pettigrew!"

That guy took longer than I did. Loser!

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"James Potter!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Severus Snape!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I cheer, politely. Lily does, too.

I talk with Lily as the last people are sorted.

"Hello, your highness."

"Hello, Mr. Potter."

"How ever are you, m'lady?"

"I am very well, thank you. How are you, kind sir?"

"Oh, very grand."

"Really? Grand?" I laugh.

"Yeah…"

Lily giggles.

"Hello, Sirius."

"Your highness."

"Merlin!"

"What?" Lily, Alice Prewett, Frank Longbottom, James, Sirius, Remy, and Pettigrew ask.

"Why must everyone call me 'your highness'?"

"Because you're a princess, princess," I hear two voices say.

"Good point, dah-ling."

"Hey, Kitty."

"Hey, Lion and Cheetah."

"Hey! We need to give you a name that actually has to do with our house," Fabian says.

"LEOPARD!" Gabion shouts.

A few people look over at us. The twins awkwardly sit on either side of me.

"I like it," Fabian and I answer together.

"Don't do that."

"Stop."

"Stop!"

"STOP!"

Everyone looks over at us and we laugh.

"Are you sure you guys aren't triplets?" Alice asks.

"Nah. I'm too awesome."

"OI!" the twins yell.

The three of us laugh.

"Are you two dating?" Frank asks, pointing at Fabian and I.

"Hmm… I don't know, Fabian. Are we?"

"Hmm… Gabion. Is she worthy of being the girlfriend of such an amazing prankster?"

"Hmm… I do believe she is. She is our dearest leopard."

"Hmm…" we all hum.

"I got it!" Frankie laughs.

"There ya go, Frankie!"

"Why do you call me all those ridiculous nicknames?"

"Cause I can, Frankfurt."

"Grrrr…"

"Mwah!"

"Oh, Fabian, Gideon. That's Lily Evans. Lils, these are the Prewett twins. Fabian and Gideon."

Fabian and Gideon link arms with me and drag me from the table.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, Princess of Norway! We just wanted to kidnap you! What a fine reward!" teases Fabian.

"Are we still doing that, Fab?"

"Okay. We'll stop," Gideon answers.

"You're Gideon."

"Darn. I forgot. She can tell us apart."

"Only person, too!" I yell.

Fabian messes my hair up, knowing it bothers me.

I glare and yank my hair back into it's ponytail.

"Aw. I'm sorry, leopard."

"It's fine."


	4. WHY DO I HAVE SO MANY GUY FRIENDS?

After the twins give me a quick tour of their Hogwarts, we rush back to the common room.

"Like we were."

Fabian

"Never."

Gideon

"Gone."

Both.

"Right. Well, I'm, um, going to go chill with James and the guys."

I run up the stairs to the guys' dormitories.

There's footsteps behind me.

"We'll come too!"

Aunt Louise set up a tour of Hogwarts for me, so, I already know my way around.

"Hi!" I chirp, walking into my friends' dormitory.

"What if we had been naked?" Frankenstein asks.

"I'd be scarred for life!" I announce.

"We love you, too!" James says, sarcastically.

"Well, y'all being the chickens and losers you are, I figured you wouldn't change out in the open. At least, on the first day of school," I tease.

James sticks his tongue out.

I sit on him.

Except Fabian, James, and I, everyone else laughs.

I get up and sit in between Fabian and Gideon on Sirius's bed.

Which we sat on when he went to the bathroom.

Evil laugh.

"What was that, Katt?"

"What?"

"Her manically laugh," Remy answers.

At the same time as Fabian.

I rest my head on his shoulder.

Remy smirks.

"Aguamenti," I mutter, subtly pointing my wand at Remus.

"AH!" he yelps.

"NEVER MESS WITH A NERD!" I yell, jumping up on the bed.

I fall off.

They all laugh.

Then, there's darkness and silence.


	5. After Darkness- Fabian's POV

Katt falls off the bed and everyone, including myself, laughs.

She doesn't get up and Gideon leans over and checks on her.

"Um… She passed out."

"WHAT?" every pureblood and Remus in the room shouts.

"Gideon, go get McGonagall. I'll carry her to Pomfrey," I order.

"What about us?" James asks, motioning to all of the Gryffindor first year boys.

"Come with me!" I demand. "I'll need help with doors and explaining to Pomfrey."

"Okay."

I scoop up the girl I'm crushing.

Yep. I have a crush on my best friend. I have since I laid eyes on her when she was nine and I was eleven.

We walk down the stairs.

Alice, Lily, and their dorm mates see us.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?" Lily yells.

"Shush! C'mon."

"Oh. This is Madeleine, Callie, and Penelope."

"Nice to meet you all."

Sirius stares at Madeleine for a little bit too long.

"Let's go."

We hurry to the Hospital Wing.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Madam Pomfrey asks, immediately.

"She fell off a bed and passed out."

"Where? Lay her here."

"The boys' dormitory. Her and Remus were talking and he teased her. She hit him with an Aguamenti then stood on a bed and fell off," I kind of lie.

"Oh, okay. Well, if she isn't awake in time for breakfast tomorrow-"

"Where's Katt?" I hear McGonagall demand.

"Right here, Minnie."

"Oh goodness. Her aunt will not be happy."

"Oh, my. You're right."

"What?" Callie asks.

"Her aunt is super strict. And rules over Katt's country. But, she's all Katt has. Her parents are dead," I explain.

"And her aunt always wants her ready to speak in front of the kingdom," James adds.

"Well, Albus will want to talk to Marie," Pomfrey says.

"Yes. That's true."

McGonagall looks to all of us. I'm holding one of Katt's hands, Remus holding the other.

"Two of you may stay. Ladies."

"Yes, ma'am."

Lily and Alice stay. Everyone else leaves.

"Professor. Are you going to have to contact her aunt?" Remus asks.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. Now, off to bed. All of you."


	6. Nieces, Newspaper, and News

I sit in my office, staring at a picture of my redheaded brother, myself, and his blond wife.

Katt stayed with her friend, Remus, in London until school started.

An article was released about her today, in the muggle newspaper.

"Norwegian Princess at King's Cross in London?"

"The Princess of Norway, Princess Katt, was seen in London going into the train station, King's Cross. With her was a family of three. The couple left without Katt or their own son. When asked where the duo went, the couple answered, "Where our son went is none of your business. You want to know where the princess is, ask her aunt."

No one has heard from the princess yet. She left yesterday and we're hoping to here from her aunt, the Duchess, soon."

"Excuse me, ma'am. A professor McGonagall claiming to be the head of Katt's house at Hogwarts wishes to see you."

"Send her in."

A tall, strict-looking woman comes into my office. It is indeed Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"Hello, Marie."

"Hello, Minerva. How is my niece doing?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It seems that your niece fainted yesterday. The princess was speaking with her friend, Remus Lupin, and he teased her. She hit him with an Aguamenti, which is rather advanced magic for the first day of first year. Her highness stood on a bed, before falling off. Mr. Gideon Prewett noticed she fainted and his twin, Fabian, carried her to the Hospital Wing. As I said, that was yesterday. She hasn't woken up, yet."

"Oh, my!"

"Yes. If you would like to see her, Professor Albus Dumbledore wishes for you to contact him."

"I will, immediately."

"I must be getting back."

"Goodbye, Professor."

"Goodbye, Duchess."

Minerva apparates away.

I floo-call Albus.

"Hello, Duchess Marie."

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Please, call me Albus."

"Okay, Albus. When may I see my niece?"

"When are you available?"

"Today, tomorrow, and the day after."

"Come whenever you which in those days."

"May I come in, say, a hour?"

"Of, course."

"See you soon."

"Goodbye."

I end the floo-call and call for Ryan, Katt's servant, and my own servant. She comes immediately. My servant, Josie, is right behind her.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ryan asks.

"Katt is in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Both of you, come with me to see her."

"Of course!" they both answer.

The two half-bloods follow me to the floo room, on the other side of the castle.

Ryan goes first.

I go after her.

Then Josie.

We're in Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Duchess."

"Hello, Professor."

"Who are these young woman?"

Josie is thirty-seven, younger than me. I'm forty-two. Ryan is twenty-two.

"The older woman is my servant, Josie. The younger is Katt's servant, and dear friend, Ryan."

"Ah. Well, our groundskeeper, Argus Filch, will be showing you to the Hospital Wing."

"Albus. I have something I must ask."

"Go ahead."

"May Ryan stay with Katt? To immediately inform me of anything that may happen to my niece and help the princess be more, princess-like."

"I'm quite sure nothing will happen to Katt, but of course."

"Thank you."

"Come in, Argus!"

A grungy older man comes in and we follow him to the Hospital Wing.

"There you go," he says.

"Thank you."

Josie opens the door.

"Hello, Duchess Marie."

"Hello, Poppy. Call me Marie."

"Okay. Your niece is right here. Her friends will be back soon, I suspect."

"Alright."

Poppy walks away. I sit next to my niece's head.

"Go ahead and sit."

"Hi, Kitty Kat. I need you to wake up, honey."

The Hospital Wing doors open.

Five girls and seven boys walk in.

Two are third years, the Prewett twins.

The rest are first years.


End file.
